Reason!
by Lstories
Summary: Beberapa alasan hingga mereka saling menyakiti/ Summary alay total - -/ Re-post/ IS/ is HaeHyuk


**REASON!**

**Author: Lstories**

**Cast: Only Donghae and Hyukjae**

**Rate: M ('M'ungkin)**

**Genre: Sad, romansa, Drama, Hurt, dll**

**[Siapkan kantong sebelum membaca]**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, tapi Eoma menyuruhku mengantarmu ke dokter nanti sore...!" Pria tampan itu terus membujuk saat pria manis yang ia panggil 'Sayang' terus berjalan menghindarinya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tak lupa kaki jengjangnya ia hentakan-hentakan, syarat akan rasa kesal.

"Tapi Hyukie tidak sakit, Wonie! Hyukie ingin pulang saja, lalu tidur!" manja 'si Hyukie' itu yang kini malah masuk ke dalam mobil hitam di depannya dan duduk di kursi setir.

"Hyukie~ kau harus memeriksakan kondisimu pasca koma kemarin,"

"Hyukie tidak apa-apa~"

"Hyukie~"

"YA WONIE HYUKIE TIDAK MA-"

JPRET...

Hyukjae menekan tombol merah pada remot di depannya sehingga dalam sekejap layar yang tadi menampilkan wajah seorang pria manis dan manja sedang berceloteh menjadi layar hitam sempurna.

"Selalu begini," ujarnya pelan. "Dan apa-apaan itu namanya harus Hyukiee?" grutunya kemudian.

"Aku pulang!" sebuah suara melengking keras menuju indra pendengarannya, bersamaan dengan itu pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria brunete yang berjalan angkuh ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam Eunhyukiee..!" kembali suara itu memecah keheningan malam di rumahnya. Hyukjae masih duduk tenang, seakan tak mengakui keberadaan pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Di sebelah kanan pintu dapur ada rak sepatu? Pungut sepatumu dan simpan di sana!" ujar Hyukjae begitu datar, pura-pura sibuk kembali dengan remot tvnya dan menyiarkan berita malam sekarang.

"Oww! Aku lupa. Bisakah kau menaruhnya untukku, Manis?"

Hyukjae hampir muntah mendengar panggilan itu, ia menatap pria childis itu dari ujung matanya, kesal. "Aku bukan pembantumu, justru di sinilah kau yang harus lebih menghormatiku, anak pungut!" Hyukjae lepas kendali. Sejenak ia melihat wajah tampan di sampingnya menegang dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia baca, tapi setelahnya, pria itu tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Setidaknya, orang tuamu lebih menyayangi anak pungutnya dibanding anak kandungnya sendiri. Aku ingin mandi, bereskan tas dan sepatuku, Manis!" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, pria tampan itu melenggang begitu saja, masuk ke dalam kamar dan meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan semua amarahnya.

"Kau benar!" desisnya pelan tentu saja tanpa didengar oleh pria yang ia maksud.

Hyukjae mengingat kembali ucapan pria tampan yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarganya itu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Di mana ia baru berusia 12 tahun dan orang tuanya membawa seorang teman yang menurutnya menyenangkan waktu itu.

Donghae, seorang pria yang hampir seumuran dengannya itu terlantar setelah rumahnya terbakar, bukan hanya rumah, tapi juga kedua orang tuanya. Hyukjae tersenyum kala itu, merasa bangga saat pria itu datang dengan wajah ceria setelah apa yang ia alami. Tersenyum saat ia tak kesepian dan mempunyai teman bermain. Tapi siapa sangka, saat egonya terbentur dengan ego pria tampan itu, Hyukjae merasa semakin egois, tak bisa memaafkan meski jauh dalam hati ia memiliki getaran asing akan pria itu.

Beberapa tahun lalu, rasanya sangat sakit saat orang tuanya memeluk pria brunete itu di atas panggung perpisahan, menangis haru, memberi beberapa kecupan, pujian dan menelantarkannya di bangku penonton begitu saja. Hyukjae marah, entah ia harus marah pada orang tuanya yang menurutnya berlebihan memberi kasih sayang pada pria brunete itu atau marah pada Donghae dengan segala kelebihannya... Atau mungkin Hyukjae harus marah pada dirinya karena tak bisa mencuri perhatian kedua orang tuanya di umur yang belia itu.

BRAK!

Bantingan benda keras begitu berdentum. Remot yang sempat ia genggam kini hancur di lantai sana. Hyukjae menekuk lutut dan memeluknya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ia terisak, menumpahkan segala sesaknya.

"Cih, manja!"

Kembali rasa sakit itu menjalar di hatinya. Dapat ia dengar derap langkah teratur melewatinya begitu saja dan suara air yang tertuang di sampingnya. Bertahun-tahun ia menahan ini, bolehkah ia melampiaskannya sekarang? Bolehkan ia membunuh pria iblis berkedok malaikat itu? Tangisan Hyukjae mereda kala membunyai sebait rencana di pemikirannya. Tidak akan ada yang menghalanginya sekarang, orang tuanya sedang keluar negri, tidak ada yang akan membela dan membantu pria iblis itu.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, mengusap kasar air matanya sebelum bangkat dan melempar pria brunete itu dengan tas di sampingnya.

Prang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae terkejut, setelah gelas yang hampir sampai pada mulutnya terbanting begitu saja dan sesuatu yang kerat menimpa kepalanya.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu!" aku Hyukjae begitu jujur, meski entah kenapa air matanya mengenang begitu saja.

"Silahkan! Tidak ada yang melarangkan?" kembali nada tenang itu terdengar.

"Bisakah kau mati dengan caramu sendiri? Enyah dari hadapanku dan kehidupan keluargaku selamanya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan beberapa penekanan.

"Silahkan! Tidak ada yang melarangkan?" kembali nada tenang itu terdengar.

"Bisakah kau mati dengan caramu sendiri? Enyah dari hadapanku dan kehidupan keluargaku selamanya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan beberapa penekanan.

Donghae tersenyum-begitu masam. Ia melangkah mendekati pria manis itu dan berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan?"

Hyukjae menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata teduh yang mampu mengoyak keyakinannya dalam sekali kedip. "Aku meminta ini baik-baik, Donghae! Permintaan terakhirku, kau boleh menukarnya dengan apapun. Tapi kumohon, pergilah! Cukup sampai di sini yang membuatku menderita!"

"Menukarnya dengan apapun?" ulang Donghae memastikan.

Hyukjae mengangguk ragu, tapi ini harus ia lakukan. Alasan Hyukjae begitu kuat dan lebih dari cukup untuk ia memutuskan ini.

"Kau tahu, itu bukan hal yang mudah?"

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk, dalam hati ia mengatakan hal yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan hal mudah.

"Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Kau ingin aku mati atau hanya menghilang dari hidupmu saja?"

"Apapun, tapi jangan pernah kembali lagi,"

"Baiklah!"

Hyukjae menahan napas saat Donghae mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, sedetik kemudian ia merasa sebuah tangan melilit pinggangnya dan menariknya.

"Aku memintamu! Dan saat itulah, kau akan mengerti."

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya, ia mendongkak dan hendak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi bibir pria tampan itu lebih dulu menutup mulutnya, melakukan ciuman dalam dan menuntut.

Haruskah dengan cara ini?

Hyukjae membrontak, mendorong dada pria tampan itu kuat, meski entah apa yang merasuki Donghae hingga tubuhnya seperti baja yang tak dapat ia runtuhkan.

"Jadilah miliku! Malam ini saja..." bisik Donghae pelan, menggerakan bibirnya yang masih menempel di bibir Hyukjae untuk berbicara.

Hyukjae menggelang kuat, tangannya masih setia terkepal di dada pria tampan itu.

"Kumohon..jangmmmfthae!"

Donghae sudah mengatakannya, ini bukan suatu hal yang mudah yang harus ia tukar dengan sesuatu yang teramat berharga. Hyukjae sadar itu, tidak apakan? Hanya satu malam dan semua kesakitannya akan berakhir?

Entahlah Hyukjae tak yakin apa hanya satu malam atau bahkan pada waktu panjang ia harus dalam keadaan yang sama pada masalah yang berbeda.

Air matanya luruh begitu saja, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati malam ini. Membiarkan pria tampan itu memilikinya sebelum semua berakhir.

"Ngghh~" erangnya tertahan saat lidah terampil Donghae bermain liar di dalam mulutnya, tangannya ia bawa mengalung di leher pria tampan itu saat tangan Donghae perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kamejanya.

Mengusupkan tangannya di sana dan mengusap tubuh serta perutnya seduktif mungkin. Melepas ciumannya, Donghae beralih pada leher jenjang pria manis itu, mengecupnya, menjilat dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas yang begitu pekat di sana. Menandakan jika pria manis itu miliknya, meski hanya malam ini.

"K-kau..Nghh~" Hyukjae berbicara terengah, menahan desahan atas semua serangan dan ransangan pria tampan itu.

Sesaat kemudian, semua pergerakan itu terhenti meski tangan Donghae masih menyusup pada kulit tubuhnya. "Bicaralah!" titahnya setengah berbisik.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menarik ucapanmu 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae ambigu, saat ia berfikir jika dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pelacur sekarang.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau, aku pergi?"

"Aku lelah dengan keadaan ini. Kumohon mengertilah!"

Donghae berfikir sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti, dan aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku! Aku akan pergi,"

"Setelah kau merasakan tubuhku~" Hyukjae berujar lirih, air matanya kembali mengenang deras. Tanpa ada sahutan lagi ia merasa bibirnya dibungkam kembali, memulai ciuman panas yang tadi sempat tertunda dan melanjutkannya pada hal yang lebih.

Setidaknya aku juga merasakan tubuhmu~ sekali lagi, sebelum semua berakhir.

Tidak berguna jika ia seperti korban pemerkosaan di sini, karna Donghae jelas tidak memaksanya. Jadi biarkan Hyukjae juga melakukan hal yang sama, meski harus ia akui ia tak pandai akan hal ini.

Tangannya turun menuju kancing kameja pria tampan itu, membukanya satu persatu dan melepasnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Hyukjae tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sesuatu hal yang sama terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tanpa baju juga tanpa celana, ia merasakan hawa dingin bercampur panas dari sensasi yang mereka buat.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, gerayangan tangan terampil Donghae tak bisa Hyukjae sangkal jika membuat lututnya begitu lemas dan hampir saja merosot jika Donghae tak menahannya. Menganggat tubuhnya brydal style tanpa melepas pagutan mereka dan membawanya menuju kamar.

Gelap! Meski begitu lampu tidup masih menyala hingga baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae masih bisa melihat wajah lawan masing-masing.

Hyukjae benar-benar merasa lemas saat Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya, menindihnya perlahan dan kini bermain pada dua tonjolan memabukan yang menonjol sedari tadi. Erangan itu terus terdengar, menciptakan nafsu tersendiri bagi Donghae.

"Nghh~" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Mustahil memang, mengingat sekarang pria tampan itu tengah memainkan sebuah benda mungil di antara selangkangannya yang sudah menegang. Mengelusnya dan menciumnya sebelum memasukannya pada mulutnya.

"J-janganhh sepertihh ituhh-Nghh~" Kembali Hyukjae bersuara, dan lagi tak ada sahutan apapun dari Donghae. Pria tampan itu menghisap dan memajumundurkan miliknya di sana hingga Hyukjae meremas rambut pria tampan itu kasar, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya sekarang.

Tak lam setelah itu ia merasa juniornya berdenyut mendesak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Hyukjae tahu ia akan orgasme sekarang, oleh karena itu ia menarik rambut pria tampan itu lebih kuat, berniat melepaskan juniornya dari mulut pria itu.

"Haehhh jauhkan wajahmuhh Nghh..."

Kembali Donghae seakan tuli. Ia mencengkrang kedua tangan pria tampan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai teriakan Hyukjae terdengar berbarengan dengan cairan yang terasa aneh sengaja ia telan tanpa sisa, dan saat itulah ia melepas tautannya, mensejejerkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah lelah pria manis di bawahnya.

"Jangan ditelan... Ituhh kotor!" ujar Hyukjae terengah. Wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau nafsu, tapi tak dapat Hyukjae sangkal jika Donghae terlihat hebat malam ini.

"Itu manis~sepertimu!"

Wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kenapa ia harus seperti ini saat ia sadar ini hanya sebuah taruhan yang menjadikan harga dirinya tak berarti.

Donghae tersenyum simpul meski dengan segala sesaknya. Ia kemudia mengangkat sedikit kedua kaki Hyukjae dan mengalungkan kedua tangan pria manis itu di lehernya.

"Bersiaplah!" peringatnya sebelum ia perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam hole pria manis itu.

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia ingin menjerit saat benda panjang nan keras itu masuk perlahan, jantungnya berdebar saat kembali memperkirakan apapkah ini pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Karena tak dapat ia sangkal, rasanya begitu sakit, dan yang pasti ia ingat ini adalah hal pertama baginya. Apa harus ia menyerahkannya pada orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya terlebih ia seorang namja?

"Apa sakit?" tanya Donghae begitu lembut. Hyukjae mengangguk tanpa berfikir, cengkramannya semakin kuat sehingga menancapkan kuku-kukunya di sana.

Merasa kasihan, Donghae melesakan miliknya sekaligus, dan setelahnya tangisan Hyukjae menggema begitu pilu.

"AKHHH! hiks s-sakit~"

Donghae mendiamkan sebentar miliknya dan menatap wajah kesakitan orang di bawahnya, sebelum mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang berair itu lembut.

"Hae sakit hiks!" isak Hyukjae lagi saat ia membuka matanya dan menatap sayu pada onyx teduh itu.

Donghae tak berkata apapun, ia kembali mengecup bibir yang sudah membengkat itu, memberi lumatan dan hisapan selembut mungkin. Sementara bagian bawahnya perlahan ia gerakan di sana membuat Hyukjae kembali berdesis sakit dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Cukup sabar Donghae memulai permainan ini, meski pada kenyataannya ini juga hal pertama baginya, tapi ia cukup berhasil karena Hyukjae lama kelamaan bisa lebih rilex dan menerima semua sentuhannya.

Ia mengerang dan mendesah antara nikmat dan sakit, tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih kecil dari sang Top terhentak seirama gerakan in out yang Donghae lakukan. Pria manis itu menyeruakan nama sang pria tampan begitu sensual membuat Donghae semakin gencar mengerjai hole ketat itu tampa ampun.

"Urrmmh Hae! Ah! Eunghh~"

Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya bersuara, tubuh berkeringat mereka saling bergesekan, menciptakan sensasi panas, hingga suara hujan deras di luar tak mereka sadari.

Lengkingan panjang keduanya menandakan mereka sudah mencapai puncak kepuasan masing-masing. Sperma Hyukjae mengotori perut Donghae dan perutnya sendiri, dan sperma pria tampan itu tupah dalam dirinya, membuat perutnya terasa dialiri sesuatu yang hangat dari dalam.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya tanda ia sudah lelah dan mengantuk, tubuhnya terbaring seakan tak berdaya saat Donghae menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

"Kau mau mendengarkan suatu kebenaran, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae begitu lirih. Dan tak ada sahutan apapun hingga ia sedikit menggerakan kesejatiannya.

Hyukjae melenguh saat mendapat sedikit kesadarannya, merasakan holenya yang penuh tanpa sengaja ia mengetatkannya. Dan itu sebuah kesalahan saat ia justru mendengar lenguhan pria yang masih menindihnya.

"Nggh~ Haehh jangan lagihh..." mohonya meski dengan suara yang begitu serak.

Donghae seakan tuli. Bukankah hanya malam ini saja, maka ia harus memuaskannya bukan? Dengan sekali gerak ia sudah menarik kembali kesejatiannya dan melesakannya, berulang-ulang hingga erangan dan desahan Hyukjae kembali terdengar meski begitu lemah dan syarat akan rasa lelah, tapi tak dapat Hyukjae pungkiri jika miliknya juga kembali menegang membuat ia harus mendapatkan sentuhan pria tampan itu.

Merasa bosan, Donghae mengganti posisi mereka. Tidak sampai berdiri memang karena ia tahu tubuh Hyukjae tak akan kuat untuk itu.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan mendudukannya di atas lahunannya, ia membawa tangan pria manis itu mengalung di lehernya sebelum mengangkat pinggang Hyukjae dan menurunkannya lagi, membuat kesejatiannya tertanam sempurna di sana.

Hyukjae kembali melenguh dan mendesah, apalagi saat Donghae kembali bermain pada lehernya dan menambah berapa tanda di sana. Sakit memang, bagian bawahnya dan lehernya perih, tapi Hyukjae tahu hatinya lebih sakit dari apapun, tapi di saat seperti ini ia tak dapat berfikir terlalu jauh. Tubuhnya lelah dan lemas apalagi saat ia kembali orgasme cukup banyak dan Donghae kembali merubah posisi mereka. Pria tampan itu terus membobol holenya saat Hyukjae kembali merasa cairan hangat menyembur ke dalam perutnya.

"Suhmmft-dahhhmmmft!" erangnya tertahan saat Donghae kembali mencumbunya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mendorong dada pria tampan itu dan Hyukjae sadar tautan mereka terlepas bukan karena dirinya, tapi karena Donghae melepasnya begitu saja.

"Haehh...Berikan aku tidurr, hhh..!" ujar Hyukjae diambang batas kesadarannya, dengan napas yang begitu lelah.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, meski ia tahu Hyukjae sudah menutup kembali matanya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantik itu dengan lembut, memandang wajah Hyukjae sedekat ini sebelum memeluk pria manis itu dan menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae.

"Ini yang terakhir, Hyukiee! Seperti yang kau minta aku akan menghilang setelah ini. Maaf karena mengganggu kebahagiaanmu, terima kasih karena saat bertemu denganmu aku tidak pernah takut menjalani hidup ini sendiri tanpa orang tua kandungku," Donghae berbisik lirih, tanpa sadar air matanya turun begitu saja dan membasahi bahu pria di bawahnya.

"Aku punya alasan selama ini. Merebut perhatian orang tuamu karena ingin kau membenciku. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu, karena itu aku takut, saat hubungan kita baik-baik saja aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tak melakukan hal ini. Ya, seperti ini!"

"Kau terlalu berharga! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana beratnya saat aku harus menyetubuhimu dan merengut kesucianmu. Tapi- ini yang terakhir kan? Setidaknya sebelum aku pergi. Bukan pergi setelah merasakan tubuhmu, tapi pergi setelah aku dapat merekam baik-baik semua keindahan pada dirimu, suaramu, aroma tubuhmu, tatapanmu, sentuhanmu dan rasa manis bibirmu..."

" Aku mencintaimu..."

Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum ia kembali memagut bibir itu lembut, tanpa ada balasan ataupun pergerakan dari pria manis di bawahnya.

Hujan!

Donghae baru sadar jika sekarang Seoul tengah dijatuhi buliran air yang begitu deras. Ia berdiri di depan jendela, dengan pakaian lengkap juga jaket kulit hitamnya di sana. Jam masih menunjukan pukul dua malam saat ia menoleh kebelakang.

Suasana kamar masih remang karena ia tak berniat menghidupkan lampu. Ia tahu Hyukjae tidak suka tidur dengan lampu menyala. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang pria manis yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang sana dengan selimut tebal sampai leher, sengaja, Donghae menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat.

Ia tidak perlu membawa apapun, karena ia sadar semua fasitas yang ia miliki seharusnya milik Hyukjae.

Dulu, Hyukjae menyuruhnya menjadi anak pintar. Sudah ia turuti, tapi ia tidak tahu jika akhirnya seperti ini. Saat pada hari itu, di mana kedua orang tua angkatnya memujinya berlebihan ia menangkap tatapan luka dan kebencian di mata Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya tidak tahu bersikap untuk membuat keadaan baik-baik saja. Hingga ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit saat seseorang yang kau cintai mengacuhkanmu. Donghae hanya dapat melakukan kegiatan konyol dan menyebalkan agar Hyukjae memperhatikannya meski dari sisi tidak suka.

SRAT

JEDAR!

Bunyi yang begitu keras mengalihkan perhatiannya. Donghae menutup mata saat sambaran petir itu terlihat dekat pandangannya. Ia berjalan tergesa ke arah ranjang membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh polos itu begitu erat.

Seakan ingin melindunginya dari sambaran petir.

"Nghhh~"

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya saat Hyukjae melenguh kecil. Ia usap pungguh halus itu lembut mencoba membuat Hyukjae tertidur kembali. Namun nyatanya, pria manis itu malah membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidurlah! Di luar masih hujan. Biarkan aku tinggal sebentar lagi, setidaknya sampai hujan sudah sedikit lega!" Donghae berujar pelan, menatap dalam mata kecil yang menatapnya sayu.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasa Hyukjae merendahkan tubuhnya, mengusup ke dalam dadanya dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan pergi!" titah Hyukjae begitu parau. Air matanya kembali mengalir membuahkan isakan kecil yang masih bisa Donghae dengar.

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk selama ini!"

Hyukjae kembali terisak. "Aku mendengarnya!" akunya pelan. "Aku mendengar pengakuanmu!"

Kenyataannya, Hyukjae memang mendengar semua perkataan pria tampan tampan itu tadi. Tapi rasa lelah dan kantuknya membuat ia tak mampu melakukan hal lebih.

Dan harus Hyukjae akui, ia sangat beruntung karena saat terbangun pria tampan itu masih berada dalam pandangannya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tak bisa menarik kata-kataku!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menarik kata-katamu,"

"Hyuk-"

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyuruhmu pergi bukan hanya karena orang tuaku, tapi perasaanku Hae! Kau tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang yang kau kira membencimu bahkan menghancurkan hidupmu itu sakit... Tapi aku sadar, bukan hanya aku yang sakit, tapi juga kau... Kita bodoh menyakiti satu sama lain di saat kita saling menyayangi," Hyukjae meremas kameja pria tampan itu kuat seraya menelusup lebih dalam.

"Kau tahu-? Bagaimana rasanya memaksakan diri- membeci orang yang kita cintai saat orang itu selalu ada di depan kita?" tanya Hyukjae yang hanya disahuti pelukan erat oleh Donghae.

"Sulit- bahkan rasanya aku ingin mati saat kenyataan malah membuatku semakin mencintaimu... Hiks!"

"Ssttt... Tenanglah, Hyukiee... Aku akan tetap pergi! Bukankah kau ingin ini berakhir?" ujar Donghae berat.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan itu. "Jika boleh aku meminta lagi, aku ingin semua Berubah!"

Donghae menghela napas panjangnya. Entahlah, ia harus lega atau bagaimana, ia bingung. Di satu sisi ia bahagia saat tahu Hyukjae juga mencintainya, di sisi lain ia tak yakin bisa tenang dalam bayangan kesalahannya jika terus tetap tinggal.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu, sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, dan aku- aku sudah- merengut kesucianmu... Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik-"

"HAE... HIKS!" Hyukjae memukul keras dada pria tampan itu seraya terisak semakin kencang. "Jangan katakan itu hiks! Kumohon..."

"Hyukiee, maafkan aku... Tapi-"

"Akhh!"

Donghae terkesiap saat pria manis itu melepas pelukannya dan bangkit begitu saja. Memekik sakit, Donghae tahu, itu akibat ulahnya semalam.

"Hyukiee~"

"Pergilah!" sahutnya lirih.

"Hyuk-"

"Keluar Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya dan meringkuk di atas ranjang. Fikiran kosong dari semua hal terkecuali pria yang kini masih berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah..." Donghae memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Jaga dirimu-baik-baik!" pesan Donghae begitu sesak, sebelum ia bergegas menuruni ranjang dengan gerakan pelan. Ia melangkah mundur beberapa saat sebelum membalik tubuhnya memunggungi pria manis itu.

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae ingin menjerit lagi, melepaskan beban yang begitu ngilu di dadanya. Dari awal sudah ia sebutkan jika ini tidak mudah baginya. Biarpun ia sempat berfikir jika kesakitannya berakhir sampai di sini, tapi ia sepenuhnya tak yakin tentang suatu hal.

Apa setelah ini ia mampu melupakan Donghae?

Ia fikir itu hal yang mudah saat ia tahu Donghae tak mencintainya dan ia membencinya. Tapi sekarang...

Setelah Hyukjae tahu Donghae mencintainya apa Hyukjae masih bisa berfikir jika ia bisa melupakan pria itu dan hidup lebih baik? Hidup lebih baik dalam sebuah penyesalan yang hampir membuatnya ingin mati!

Trang!

Suara benturan benda terdengar samar dari belakangnya. Donghae segera membalik tubuhnya, menatap terkejut pada Hyukjae yang dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya.

"H-hyuk... Jauhkan itu!" titahnya penuh penekana

"Pergilah!" dan hanya sahutan lirih yang ia dengar.

Donghae sempat kehilangan kata-kata saat Hyukjae membuka gunting itu dan meletakan sisi tajamnya pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Nafasnya tercekat begitu saja hingga berhembus tak beraturan. "Demi Tuhan Hyukiee... Jangan berbuat gila!"

"Kubilang pergi!" ujar Hyukjae masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Oke! Aku pergi, tapi-jauhkan itu!" Donghae mengalah. Tapi sedetik kemudia ia sadar, ucapannya sebuah kesalahan besar saat Hyukjae justru menekan benda tajam itu hingga siap melukai tangannya.

"HYUKIEE!"

Meski tak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Secepat kilat Donghae berlari mendekat dan menepis benda tajam itu kasar, hingga tubuh Hyukjae ikut terhuyung dan terbentur sisi ranjang saat ia menariknya kembali agar tak terjatuh bersama gunting itu.

"BERHENTI BERTINGKAH BODOH!" bentak Donghae tanpa sadar. Ia peluk tubuh yang kini bergetar itu erat, isakan hebat dapat ia dengar meski Hyukjae tak memberi penolakan yang berarti.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku janji! Aku janji..." lapal Donghae menenangkan. Mengusap punggung pria manis itu lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang. Air matanya tanpa sadar ikut mengalir saat rasa takut itu menghantuinya, saat tangisan Hyukjae semakin kencang di saat tubuhnya begitu lemah hingga tak sulit untuk Donghae membaringkan tubuh itu kembali dan memberi posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Aku hiks, mencintaimu... Jangan pergi, kumohon..." lirih Hyukjae begitu pilu sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia melirik ke samping pada jam kecil yang menunjukan angka 10 lebih.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk saat ia gerakan, apalagi bagian selatannya yang terasa ngilu dan perih, kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan penglihatannya seakan berputar.

Hyukjae turun dari ranjang dengan sisa tenaganya, tubuhnya memakai piyama tidur meski ia yakin tanpa memakai dalaman. Berdiri di depan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang begitu mengerikan. Matanya bengkak, bibirnya juga sama bengkak meski dengan beberapa luka kecil di sana, lehernya yang terekspos menampakan beberapa tanda merah di sana, dan pergelangan tangannya yang kini terbungkus perban putih dengan bercak darah di sana.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, mengingat apa yang ia alami semalam. Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya, Hyukjae sampai tak sadar jika seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Pagi... Baby!"

Sapaan manis itu mampu membuatnya ingin tersenyum, namun entah kenapa wajahnya malah tampak polos dan datar. "Pa-pagi!" sahutnya terbata dan serak.

Sebuah kecupan ia terima di pipinya, dan pelukan pria tampan itu semakin erat hingga ia meremas jari-jari kokoh itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada pria tampan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae begitu khawatir. Ia raih tangan putih nan lentik milik pria manis itu yang terbalut perban, lalu ia kecup lama, seraya memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae menatap pria tampan itu begitu sayu dari cermin, ia remas lebih kuat tangan pria tampan itu saat sekelebat ingatan semalam muncul di fikirannya. Hati Hyukjae jelas merasa lebih baik dari kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, meski ia akui fisiknya ada dalam kondisi sebaliknya.

"Aku ingin mandi," katanya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum, melepas dekapannya dan memangku pria manis itu sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sana.

"H-hae, aku bisa berjalan..."

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Turun,"

"Kan belum sampai,"

"Hae..."

"Hmmh? Ingin mandi bersama?"

Hyukjae cepat-cepat menggeleng. "T-tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Baby, kita mengotori tubuh bersama, bukannya membersihkannya pun harus bersama?" tanya Donghae begitu nakal yang mampu membuat Hyukjae menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu pria itu.

"Besok malam Eomma dan Appa pulang, kau ingin menyiapkan apa?" tanya Donghae saat ia dan Hyukjae tengah menonton drama di ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

Mata Hyukjae sempat berbinar, ingin rasanya ia meloncat dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan kesukaan kedua orang tuanya itu. Namun ia sadar, itu masih besok malam dan ia terlalu nyaman untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membuat masakan kesukaan Eomma dan Appa," jawabnya meski dengan nada biasa. Matanya fokus pada layar di depannya, di mana sepasang kekasih bergenre serupa tengah bertengkar di sana. Dan lagi-lagi film menayangkan jika si Uke bersifat manja sementara si seme yang sangat dewasa.

Huhh... Betapa dulu ia sangat iri jika film tersebut muncul di depannya. Ia juga ingin merasakan hal seperti itu... Bersama Donghae. Dan sekarang itu menjadi kenyataan.

Hyukjae mengulas senyum bahagianya, mengeratkan pelukannya memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya seraya menghirup dalam aroma maskulin yang begitu menguar dari tubuh pria tampan itu.

"Jika boleh, aku ingin memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dan mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk melamarmu," ujar Donghae penuh keyakinan.

-FIN-

Maaf ya banyak typo, semutnya dikit dan banyak kelebayan yang berceceran.

#HappyDonghaeDay


End file.
